Heart Breaker Machine
by GrandTale
Summary: Kencan dengan seorang Skye tak selalu romantis: Ada pertengkaran, rasa kecewa dan sedih yang kadang muncul selain tiga kata I love you.  First fic saya, jadi mohon RnR-nya pecinta fandom HM Indo! Warning: gaje, alur cerita rada serius. HM isn't mine!
1. Starry Night  Part 1

"_Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado  
Geobujocha hal su eopneun, nege gadhyeobeorin na  
Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala  
Her whisper is the Lucifer."_

_ SHINee - Lucifer_

Heart-Breaker Machine

A Harvest Moon fan-fiction

_Disclaimer: HM dan karakter-karakter di dalam sini milik Natsume seutuhnya! Tapi plot cerita milik saya :D_

Chapter 1 – Starry Night - Part 1

Path to Mineral Town, Skye's POV,

Winter 24, 18.45 PM

Yang kulihat disekelilingku hanyalah salju-salju yang bertaburan, seperti gula-gula yang kau lihat jika ditaburi ke atas kue. Dan angin yang berhembus kencang seakan-akan mengiris pipiku dengan pelan, kadang pinggir mataku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati.

_Sabar.. Skye, bersabarlah… Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di rumahnya…_, kataku dalam hati. Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku dengan cukup keras, berharap rasa dingin akan menghilang dengan segera, tapi itu tidak cukup membantu.

Rasa semangat memacu diriku untuk melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih cepat ketika samar-samar ketika aku membaca papan kayu yang berdiri tegap di depanku.

_Goodie Farm. _Ya, Goodie Farm, dimana ia tinggal, dimana ia mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk hidup bahagia, walaupun ia merenggut semua itu dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Kesuksesan? Hanya salah satunya.

Harta benda? _Of course, she has that thing. _

Teman-teman? Hm… selain teman-teman di Mineral Town, ternak yang ia miliki itu multi fungsi, bisa sebagai teman dan juga ladang emas.

Uang? Ladang emas itu ada di rumahnya. Sayur-sayuran, buah, bahkan berlian-berlian yang tercantik pun berhasil ia dapatkan, tapi peluh dan darah yang mengalir pelan di telapak tangannya yang halus harus ia korbankan untuk itu semua.

Bagaimana dengan hati-_MU_, Skye?

…. Ya, ia telah memiliki semuanya, termasuk hati_ku_, dan rasa suka_ku_ padanya, begitu tergila-gilanya aku padanya… Segala macam harta mungkin saja kukorbankan hanya untuk seorang Claire Vermillionna. _Mungkin._

Goodie Farm, Claire's House, Claire's POV

Winter 24, 19.00 PM

"Huuaahhhh! Dingin! Hatchii-h!" Aku bersin-bersin. Udara di luar sepertinya memang dingin sekali. Musim dingin memang bukanlah musim kesukaanku. Musim panaslah yang terbaik. Tak hanya karena cuacanya itu tidak dingin, tapi juga karena.. Kai. Ia hanya akan ada di Mineral Town selama satu musim itu. Dulu aku ingin sekali untuk pindah bersamanya, tapi… Ladang emas yang kumiliki sekarang ini memaksaku untuk tinggal. Lagipula sayang jika aku harus memulai semuanya dari nol lagi.

Sesekali aku mendengar detak jarum jam dindingku yang berwarna hijau tua. Aku mendongak, mataku setengah terpejam.

Jam 7 malam. Hebat. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu, dan ia belum terlihat dimana-mana. Tapi… Hei. Tunggu dulu. Untuk apa aku begitu peduli padanya? Um… Hei, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian, tapi jangan bilang-bilang, ya? Terutama pada si-pencuri-gombal-beruban itu! Haha.. jujur saja, dulu aku sering meledeknya begitu.

Sebenarnya aku hanya memacarinya karena satu, aku kasihan padanya. Kabar burung yang kudengar dari teman-temanku seperti Ann dan Karen mengatakan bahwa ia itu mantan pencuri ulung, dan sialnya, masih saja banyak orang yang mencoba untuk mengucilkan dan membunuhnya. _Malangnya._ Dan dua, aku begitu kesepian. Mungkin bagi kalian ini terdengar sedikit.. gombal dan malu-maluin, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, Kai tidak ada di Mineral Town selama musim semi, gugur dan dingin. Lagipula Skye itu orangnya _cukup_ tampan, baik, pengertian… Tapi hanya sekedar itu. Hanya teman saja, terakhir, menurutku dia masih bukan tandingan Kai.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Lamunanku buyar seketika. Sepertinya Skye! Dan entah kenapa aku merasa cukup bahagia tiap kali melihat wajahnya itu.

"Masuklah!"jawabku dengan riang.

Goodie Farm, in front of Claire's House, Skye's POV

Winter 24, 19.05 PM

JDUK! Rasa sakit yang ringan terbersit di dahiku.

_Aduh_, teriakku dalam hati. Lihat 'kan? Tiap kali namanya terlintas di benakku, susah untuk memfokuskan diri. Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan pelan.

"Masuklah!"suara yang feminin terdengar dari dalam.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung masuk. Di dalam terasa hangat, pasti karena perapian. Setelah aku menaruh beberapa mantelku di tempat mantel di dekat pintu, aku melihat ke seluruh ruangan itu. Di sekeliling ruangan, ada hiasan-hiasan natal yang simple tapi elegan. Di meja makan, terdapat makanan kesukaanku. Kari, anggur putih, dan tambahan berupa cake coklat.

Sempurna. Sama seperti dirinya.

Ia memakai long coat hitam, celana panjang hitam yang sedikit kendor, juga beberapa jepit berlian kecil disematkan diantara rambut pirangnya yang tergerai anggun. Itu hanya membuatku makin terlihat sens-ehh bukan, anggun, hei, tapi kata sensual cukup tepat. _Sensual_. Kata itu membuat hatiku berdebar lebih keras saja.

Ia langsung menuntunku ke meja makan. Aku baru tahu jika ia pandai memasak. Mungkin saja itu karena ia terlihat selalu sibuk dengan kebunnya?

"Gimana, Skye?"tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

"Enak sekali…"jawabku pelan.

Goodie Farm, Claire's House, Claire's POV

Winter 24, 19.30 PM

Kita makan malam dengan diam. Suasana diam yang SANGAT tidak wajar untuk Starry Night Festival. Jujur, aku tidak tahan dengan suasana yang biasa-biasa saja begini. Aku lalu mendelik kearah Skye secara perlahan,berharap aku bisa melihat apakah kari buatanku enak atau tidak, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membaca mata hijau emeraldnya itu. Mukanya terlihat sedikit ceria, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

_Goblok kau, Skye! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara sepatah kata pun?, _makiku dalam hati. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu bertanya padanya.

"Gimana, Skye?"tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar malas-malasan saat menanyakannya.

"Enak sekali…"jawabnya dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. "Tapi…"ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menghampiriku, menempatkan jarinya yang dingin di daguku.

"Ada yang jauh lebih enak daripada Finest Curry-mu…" ia menaikkan jarinya dengan perlahan ke bibirku, lalu berhenti disana. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah seperti udang rebus, dan aku tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Seingatku Kai bahkan tidak pernah sampai sefrontal ini.

Sebelum aku bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban atas pernyataan tadi, aku merasakan disekelilingku hitam. Dan aku hanya mendengarnya tertawa kecil akan reaksiku.

"_Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide  
I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny.  
If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me.  
Her whisper is the Lucifer. "_

_SHINee - Lucifer_

_**-To Be Continued-**  
_


	2. Starry Night Part 2

GT: Muncul lagi! Pasti sudah nunggu-nungguin kan si cantik-cantik imut ini? *nada merayu, audience pada muntah-muntah saking jijiknya.*

Claire: *Muntah ditempat* Sepertinya kehadiranmu tidak ditunggu, tuh...

GT: Arrggh sudahlah Claire, jangan kebanyakan omong, nanti kupanggil Skye loh, suruh cium kamu nanti kalo mulutnya nggak dikunci! Oh, ya... ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya judul Starry Night ini dibagi menjadi 3 chapter (ini chapter kedua), dan hmm? Alasannya? _Well, _masa lalu dari Claire yang super panjang. Dan beberapa karakter dari game HM Island of Happiness ikut buat debut disini :P

Claire: Whatever you say-lah tentang si pencuri mesum itu... *Claire: hiiddiihh, ogah gua mah ciuman sama orang kayak gitu* _**semua karakter yang muncul disini bukanlah milik GrandTale a.k.a GT sama sekali, kecuali storyline/ plotnya, ok?**_

GT: _Now... Back to the story! Beep!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Starry Night (Part 2)

Mother's Hill, Claire's POV

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku, walau kantuk masih terasa menyerangku sedikit. Tapi yang kulihat di sekelilingku bukanlah pemandangan ruang makan di rumahku… Justru hamparan salju putih yang menyambutku, dihiasi oleh beberapa batang pohon yang tertutupi sedikit oleh salju. Dan ketika aku menaikkan kepalaku keatas, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku mengenai sesuatu dengan cukup keras.

"Aduh!"

"Aduduh!"

Tunggu. _Aduduh?_ Ada orang lain selain diriku? Suara yang lembut dan sudah cukup kukenal langsung memberikan jawabannya kepadaku.

"Claire! Kau ini, mengagetkan orang saja!"

"S-Skye! Kau… Kau…" mukaku kontan memerah karena marah, karena malu. Kedua telapak tanganku sudah mengepal dengan keras, ingin rasanya aku meninju mukanya. Tapi ketika tanganku hendak mengenai mukanya, aku bisa merasakan tangannya mencengkeram tanganku yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi kemarahannya. Jujur, dari dulu aku selalu merasa bahwa dia itu seperti barang pecah belah, seperti porselen, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia sama kuatnya seperti baja.

Tangannya lalu menghentikan tanganku, melepaskan tanganku ke samping, dan tanganku serasa seperti seluruh kemarahan yang telah meluap-luap didalam otakku tadi telah dihisapnya. Aku hanya bisa menempatkan kedua tanganku di dahiku, mencoba untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini.

" _Well_, ada apa ini? Seorang putri mencoba untuk memukul pangerannya? Kau… Ck,ck… Gadis yang kasar kau ini, Claire?" tanyanya. Aku bisa merasakan ia masih mencoba untuk menggodaku.

Kenapa aku ingin memukul-_MU_? Kau membuatku tak sadarkan diri, kau menculikku… Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuat seseorang marah?

Lalu kedua lengannya yang kuat itu memelukku dengan lembut, menarikku kedalam pelukannya hingga mukaku berada tepat di depan dadanya, seperti hendak melindungiku. Mukaku memerah lagi, tapi kali ini karena senang. _Claire?_ _Kenapa kau senang dengan perlakuan begini? Sama Skye pula? Bukankah Kai juga sudah sering memelukmu begini?_

Aku hanya bisa menatap disekelilingku dengan kosong, seakan memikirkan sesuatu hal, tapi langsung buyar seketika.

" Kau tahu, Claire. Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah dengan waktu dulu, sewaktu pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, princess." bisiknya, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. Aku jadi teringat peristiwa setahun lalu itu.

_Flashback, _

_ Claire's House, Winter 31, 10.00 PM_

_Aku berbaring di ranjangku, mencoba untuk merenungkan peristiwa apa saja yang telah terjadi selama 3 tahun aku berada di perkebunan ini, dan bagaimana aku menemukan perkebunan ini. Berkebun dan memiliki perkebunan sendiri memang merupakan mimpiku sejak kecil. Aneh memang. Di saat semua anak perempuan lain berharap ingin menjadi penyanyi, aktris atau semacamnya, aku tidak begitu._

_Masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas memori dimana di sekolahku, aku diejek oleh anak-anak yang lain,bahkan sindiran beberapa guru,karena cita-citaku itu adalah menjadi petani dan semacamnya, dan ejekan mereka seperti, "Dasar gadis kampung!" atau semacamnya, bahkan juga kalimat seperti " Dasar anak desa, mengorbankan suara emasnya untuk sebuah mimpi untuk perkebunan yang nasibnya tidak jelas, sudah pasti suram. Jika kau memilih untuk menjual suaramu, pasti kau ini akan kaya dalam sekejap mata! Lihat orangtua dan kakakmu yang telah sukses itu!"_

_Aku bersikap biasa saja, aku tidak pernah begitu mengindahkan komentar-komentar mereka. Toh orangtua dan kakakku bahkan tidak pernah ambil pusing kok dengan keputusanku. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin hidup dalam gemerlap kemewahan duniawi, seperti ayah dan ibu. Juga saudariku yang 2 tahun lebih tua, Jill. Ayahku adalah seorang manager perusahaan perfilman yang sukses, sedangkan ibu adalah seorang aktris yang juga tak kalah suksesnya. Dan Jill… Ia memiliki suara indah bak malaikat dan populer, terkadang aku iri padanya. Dia juga pintar menari._

_Bukan karena aku iri akan kesenangan dan kepuasan duniawi yang anggota keluargaku yang lain sudah teguk itu, tapi... Aku memiliki firasat buruk bahwa orang-orang semacam itu akan menjadi murtad, dan tak takut akan Tuhan, walaupun pada dasarnya sendiri aku juga tidak yakin karena ini adalah pengalamanku sendiri dari menonton TV, ngebrowsing internet , tapi..._

_Ternyata firasatku itu benar-benar terjadi.  
_

_Saat itu umurku baru 16 tahun. Saat larut malam, kira-kira jam 1 pagi, aku mendengar suara Ibu di kamarnya yang mewah dan didesain ala Victorian itu, ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Awalnya kupikir, 'Paling ia berbicara dengan ayah'. Tapi, detak jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat ketika aku mendengar jawaban orang lain itu. Orang itu... Tidak, tidak mungkin. Suara itu terdengar dalam dan tenang, seperti suara Ayahku. Tapi keringat dingin menjalar ke leherku, ke telapak tanganku. Tapi sisi paranoidku mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah pria lain yang tak kukenal. Dan sisi paranoidku sering benar._

_Aku takut._

_Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dari ranjangku, walaupun sudah dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, refleks menuju ke kamar orangtuaku. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku langsung menjerit._

_Tepat didepan mata kepalaku sendiri, di ranjang, Ibuku bersama dengan seorang pria yang tampan dan tegap. Salah satu lengannya merangkul Ibu, dan bajunya sedikit berlumuran darah. Tak ada tampak kesedihan di wajah Ibu. Tapi, muka mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama; ekspresi terkejut. Dan di lantai kamar itu, aku melihat seseorang terbaring lemah, darah bercucuran dari belakang kepala, punggung, dan lengan dan kakinya, juga mengotori lantai didekat tempatnya berbaring. Aku tahu sosok itu, itu Ayah. Ayah yang selalu kusayangi dan kucoba untuk lindungi dengan segenap hati.  
_

_"Ayah!" air mata bisa kurasakan memasuki mulutku dengan derasnya saat aku berlari ke samping ayah. Tak ada denyut jantung sama sekali. Aku menaikkan kepalaku, menatap tajam pada ibu._

_"Ibu... Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyaku dengan geram. Aku yakin api telah tersulut di kedua bola mataku. Dan aku bisa melihat muka ibu memerah bagaikan tomat, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, aku langsung memotongnya dengan lebih geram lagi dan sambil menunjuk kearah pria itu,"Dan siapa pria amoral __ ini?" _

_Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutku seakan sudah tidak memiliki batas kesopanan lagi; aku tidak peduli. Kata-kata kotor dan kelas rendah pun mungkin saja keluar dari sana. Ibu diam saja.  
_

_Yang kuketahui bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya satu; berlari, lari dari neraka yang membutakan ini. Aku langsung mengambil semua barang milikku dan uang tabunganku, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, aku langsung lari keluar dari rumah(aku juga tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jill), berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, menyesali takdir dan garis hidupku._

_Lalu, setelah satu minggu aku kabur dari rumah, suatu pagi, aku mulai merasa capek dan gerah. Haruskah aku balik ke rumah? Tapi, tidak, tidak bisa. Ibu sudah mengkhianatiku, dan ia juga tidak meminta maaf akan insiden itu. Ibu macam apa itu? Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan, mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian itu sedikit demi sedikit. Dan... Lagipula dimana aku sekarang ini?_

_Aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Nihil. Tak ada peta petunjuk jalan, bahkan tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya aku sendiri. Kakiku mulai merasa pegal karena berjalan tanpa tujuan, hingga aku sampai di sebuah cafe."Cafe Harvest," gumamku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan perutku lapar, yang membuatku masuk kedalam bangunan itu._

_"Welcome to Cafe Harvest!" beberapa waitress menyambutku dengan ramah.  
_

_Hal pertama yang kusadari adalah bau cokelat yang enak menyeruak kedalam penciumanku begitu masuk aku kedalam. Cafe itu interiornya terlihat sederhana tapi masih enak untuk dipandang: beberapa meja kayu yang dicat berwarna hijau muda, dengan empat kursi berwarna hijau tua di sekeliling meja-meja itu. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat pintu besi, mungkin saja itu dapurnya. Wallpapernya berwarna hijau yang sangat muda, dengan pola dedaunan yang tidak terlihat norak. Udara diruangan ini cukup menyejukkan, dengan beberapa pot tanaman di dekat dinding-dinding ang ditata dengan baik dan juga 2 AC di sudut kiri dan kanan ruang.__ Dan tepat ditengah ruangan itu, ada sebuah konter, dengan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat berdiri dibelakangnya. Aku langsung mencari tempat duduk, dan menaruh barang-barang bawaanku ke kursi-kursi lain didekat kursiku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju ke konter, memesan teh Earl Grey, kesukaanku, dan sandwich daging, lalu aku kembali ke mejaku semula, makan dalam kesunyian._

_(Still Flashback)  
_

_Cafe Harvest, Jack's POV_

_"Hrrmmhh, hari ini belum ada pelanggan lagi..." gumamku dengan malas, sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dengan gemas._

_"Bertahanlah, Jack! Pasti ada yang datang!" sahut Ann dari dapur, sedang membuat cokelat panas. "Yoi! Pasti ada yang datang kok!" seru Denny santai dari kursi yang didudukinya. Aku dan teman-temanku, Ann, Denny, Natalie, Muffy dan Mary, memang memiliki impian berupa memiliki cafe sendiri sejak setahun yang lalu. Awalnya kami pikir semua akan berjalan lancar seperti impian kita dahulu, tapi realita kehidupan berkata lain: cafe ini cukup sepi pengunjung.  
_

_"Haahh! Kalo kayak begini terus mah, kapan kita-" umpatku, tapi sesuatu menghentikanku untuk menyelesaikannya. 'Klinting, klinting.' Bunyi bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Pengunjung!_

_Mukanya terlihat anggun, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang indah, dan pakaian yang didesain dengan indah pula, tapi wajahnya seakan menyimpan seribu satu macam penyesalan dan kesedihan. Juga rasa lelah. "Apa yang kira-kira terjadi padanya?" pikirku. Hei... Kenapa aku begitu peduli tentang hal itu? _

_Ia lalu memesan sandwich daging dan Earl Grey, membayarnya, lalu menunggu dimejanya ia duduk sampai Natalie memberikan pesanannya, dan ia makan dalam kesunyian. Lalu aku berjalan ke gudang untuk mengambil sebuah sapu, karena aku pikir lantainya terlihat cukup berdebu, dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar bunyi seperti terbatuk-batuk._

_Aku melihat dari jendela kecil di gudang, melihat bahwa gadis tadi ternyata MEMANG terbatuk-batuk, dan... Air mata? Ia menangis? Muffy dengan sigap membantunya agar tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi, membawa segelas air dan beberapa lembar tisu. Lalu aku melihatnya dan juga Natalie mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dan gadis itu, masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk, tersedak dan berurai air mata, mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai mereka selesai bercakap-cakap. _

_Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi samar-samar aku mendengar kalimat-kalimat ini diantara percakapan mereka:_

_"Selingkuh... Mereka selingkuh.. Uh-huk! Ibu..."_

_"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang?"_

_"Rumah, aku butuh rumah... Tempat... t-tinggal! Hiks...Aku kabur dari rumah..."  
_

_Setelah cukup lama menunggu, aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Dan aku melirik dari jendela, wajah Mary dan Muffy seperti menunjukan rasa simpati yang mendalam. Lalu aku beranjak keluar menghampiri mereka, dan menanyakan apa ia katakan. _

_Ternyata gadis itu kabur dari rumah.  
_

_"Katanya sih karena ibunya selingkuh, dan selingkuhannya itu membunuh ayahnya." ucap Muffy dengan tatapan mata sedih dan juga sedikit penekanan pada kata 'selingkuh.'_

_"Makanya dari itu kita memutuskan untuk memberitahunya sebuah tempat tinggal yang cocok. Tahu 'kan maksudku?" jawab Natalie._

_"Nat, salah satu perkebunan kakekmu? Yang di Mineral Town itu?"_

_Natalie hanya mengangguk pelan.  
_

_"Kalo nggak salah, namanya.. Good... Good... Ah! Goodie Farm milik kakekmu? Kau yakin ia akan merawatnya dengan baik?" aku bertanya, terperangah. Ia hanya mengangguk, tapi penuh dengan keyakinan. Tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan," Entah kenapa, aku yakin gadis yang ulet dan bertekad baja itu pasti bisa, walaupun kami sendiri baru mengenalnya."_

_Aku hanya bisa percaya pada Natalie dan Muffy. Bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu nanti, aku hanya bisa bertanya pada angin yang berhembus diluar sana._

..._Percayalah. Suara hatiku itu sedikit menenangkanku dari kekhawatiran terhadap gadis malang itu._

-To be Continued-_  
_

_

* * *

_GT: Akhirnya... Selesai juga... *background music: We are the champions, my friend...* Bagaimana? Bagus? Biasa saja? Atau malah jelek?

Claire: Tapi flashback-nya belum selesai 'kan? Nanti juga ada kelanjutannya sedikit?

Skye: *tiba-tiba muncul* RnR pleasee?~

Claire: Gyaarrgghh! Dari mana kau muncul?

Skye: Heheh~ Kan aku pencuri bayangan... *flirty mode on*

Claire: Bodo amat! Pergi dari hadapanku! *mengacungkan palunya*

GT: Hoi hoi hoi! Jangan berantem di ruang kerja(?) saya! Para readers, mohon maaf jadi kacau begini, arigatou telah membaca fic gaje ini, dan... YOIKS! *kena hantam palu Claire secara sangat tidak disengaja* - humor garing tingkat elite*


	3. Starry Night Part 3 Final Part

**Disclaimer**: Tak akan bosan-bosannya ni author mengingatkan pada kalian bahwa karakter yang ada didalam sini bukan milik saya! Mereka milik Natsume! Tapi plot cerita saya yang punya ;D

* * *

Chapter 3

Starry Night (Part 3) : All because of A Plate of Chicken Soup

_(Again)Flashback_

_Road to Goodie Farm, Claire's POV_

_Cepat-cepat aku berlari-lari kecil, walaupun dengan beban yang berat di bahu dan di kedua pergelangan tanganku, tapi kini semuanya sudah tidak begitu terasa lagi. Akhirnya aku menemukan surga yang baru! Semua impian dan harapan yang dulu kandas secara tidak terduga, kini akan terwujud satu demi satu!_

_(Still Flashback, 3 Years Later)_

_Goodie Farm, Claire's House, still Claire's POV_

_Aku senyum senyum sendiri mengingat masa-masa itu, dimana aku sendiri masih seorang gadis labil berusia 16 tahun yang kabur dari rumah karena alasan tertentu dan pada akhirnya berhasil membangun surga hidupku sendiri: berhasil membuat Goodie Farm menjadi sukses. 'Thanks, Natalie. You rock.' gumamku dalam hati. 'I won't forget your help 'till forever.'_

_Krincing!_

_Aku yakin aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mencurigakan. Aku langsung mengambil kapakku, lalu aku menuju ke sumber suara. Pencurikah?_

_The Thief's POV_

_"Hei! Pencuri! Jangan kabur kau!"__  
_

_Oh, shit. Ketahuan! Aku langsung berlari dengan cepat keluar dari toko perhiasan itu, menggenggam beberapa kalung dan perhiasan berlian lainnya ditangan kiriku. Well, lumayanlah buat 'penghasilan' bulanan kali ini. Setelah beberapa saat berlari, aku menoleh sebentar kebelakang, si kakek-kakek tua itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Haha, pekerjaan seperti ini sudah biasa saja bagiku, aku sudah melakukan kegiatan semacam ini dengan rutin, sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, jadi ini udah kayak rutinitas bulanan bagiku, dan aku tidak pernah merasa berdosa... Sama sekali. Semuanya sudah terlanjur, dan tentunya, waktu tidak bisa dimundurkan kembali, 'kan?_

_Aih... Gila, udara malam ini dingin banget! Pakai mantel udah beberapa lapis aja masih kerasa lumayan dingin... Musim dingin kali ini kayaknya emang yang paling sadis dibanding tahun-tahun lalu, kayaknya enak nih kalo bisa 'numpang' sebentar dirumah seseorang, hm? Ah, ternyata ada satu! Mungkin sajakah Tuhan kali ini mendengarkan doa seorang pencuri sepertiku?_

_Rumah itu ukurannya sedang, terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh. Aku mencoba untuk diam-dam mengintip kedalam, dan suasana didalam trerlihat hangat, kontras dengan keadaan udara diluar sini yang dinginnya menusuk kulit. Didalam, ada sebuah pohon natal yang BESAR, kuulangi lagi, besar, mungkin saja tingginya 3 meter, dengan banyak hiasan natal yang berwarna emas, menjadikan pohon itu terlihat bersinar tanpa harus diberi lampu lagi. Dan didalamnya, ada seseorang, gadis, yang sedang meminum segelas minuman. Aku terpana, mungkin saja suka pada gadis itu. Heh... Ternyata istilah 'Love at the First Sight' itu ada benarnya juga yah?_

_Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang tergerai dengan indah, mata biru yang menunjukkan rasa damai dan tanpa dosa, postur tubuh yang perfect, dan garis wajah yang mulus dan indah. Jujur saja, ia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker begini? Tujuan utamaku kan ingin menumpang sebentar dirumah seseorang... Dan rasa dingin itupun lagi-lagi terasa membekukan telapak kakiku. Cepar-cepat saja aku mengetok pintu rumah itu._

_Tok! Tok!_

_"Siapa?" tanya seseorang. Pasti dia. Aku tidak membalasnya, yang tentu akhirnya membuat gadis itu penasaran., dan ia membukakan pintunya._

_"Siapa sih-Oh! Ya ampun!" jeritnya pelan, lalu membungkuk didepanku. Kalau kalian ingin tahu kenapa ia menjerit, aku sedang ber'akting' menjadi orang yang lemah dan tak berdaya, berharap agar ia membiarkan aku masuk kedalamnya. Dan sepertinya aktingku ini berhasil. Mungkin saja aku bisa masuk acara Grammy Awards, huh?_

_"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut, tangannya membelai wajahku dengan pelan. Ia pasti tidak tahu kalau pancaran hangatnya itu mengalir kewajahku, aku yakin wajahku pasti sedikit memerah sekarang. "Apakah kau bisa berjalan sendiri...?" tak ada respon. "Sepertinya tidak. Sini, biar kubantu! Ayo..." katanya, lalu menyilangkan lengan tanganku dibahunya, lalu membawaku masuk kedalam. Jelas saja aku terkejut. Ia padahal belum mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi ia membiarkanku masuk kedalam. Sepertinya..._

_Sepertinya gadis ini memang berhati emas._

_Ia lalu membawaku ke tempat tidurnya, membaringkanku disitu. "Kau tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu agar kau merasa mendingan. Sepertinya kau ini kecapekan menurutku." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu pergi menjauhiku. Setelah kurasa ia tak akan balik dalam waktu yang singkat, aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Sial! Ternyata kakiku ini benar-benar sakit. Upayaku untuk 'menumpang' disini sepertinya tidak akan berhasil, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menumpang disini untuk semalam._

_"Oi! Makanannya sudah- H-hei! Jangan berdiri dulu!" aku melihatnya menaruh sebuah piring diatas meja, lalu ia menghampiriku lagi, kecemasan sekali lagi terlihat diwajah manisnya. Ia lalu membuatku duduk diranjangnya lagi. Ia lalu mengambil piring tadi, aku melihat asap masih sedikit mengepul dari piring itu._

_"Kau tahu, sup ayam sepertinya bisa membuat tubuhmu menjadi lebih mendingan." Ia lalu menyodorkan sesendok kemulutku. Dan ketika aku merasakannya, sup itu benar-benar enak. Hangat dan menentramkan, sama seperti gadis itu._

_"Terima kasih..." ujarku setelah sekian lama. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi._

_"Claire. Claire Vermilliona..." jawab gadis itu. Claire. Claire, Claire, Claire. Selera orangtuanya bagus juga._

_"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"_

_"...Skye. Phantom Skye." ujarku dengan pelan sekali, aku ragu apakah ia bisa mendengarku. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, matanya menunjukkan sedikit rasa terkejut, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa atau mencoba untuk menangkapku. _

_"Ah, begitu ya. Pencuri yang terkenal itu, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut._

_"Kau tahu, orang-orang disekelilingku mengatakan padaku saat aku pertama kali pindah kesini, bahwa bila aku bertemu denganmu, aku harus menangkapmu dan memanggil polisi untuk menjebloskanmu kepenjara. Tapi..." jawabnya, berhenti sesaat. " Menurutku kau ini tak jahat seperti yang mereka katakan." Kalimat terakhir itu membuatku kaget setengah mati. Ia mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa kalimat itu memiliki dampak besar bagi tubuhku dan pikiranku: tiba-tiba saja aku memeluknya. Aku mendengarnya menjerit pelan untuk sesaat. Lalu kubisikkan kata-kata ini padanya, "Terima kasih..."_

_Awalnya kita terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, kita semua terkekeh kecil pada kita sendiri. Sisa malam itu benar-benar menyenangkan tapi sekaligus menyentuh. Kita bercanda bersama, lalu disusul dengan Claire menceritakan masa lalunya yang ternyata tragis tapi berakhir menyenangkan: ia kabur dari rumah, lalu ia menemukan kebun yang tak berpenghuni ini, lalu menjadi sukses setelah bekerja di perkebunan ini selama 3 tahun lamanya. Saat ceritanya berakhir, aku melihat ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya._

_"... Begitulah ceritaku tadi." Lalu dengan cepat aku menghilangkan tetes air mata dipipi kanannya, aku membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, lalu mencium pipinya. Semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya yang cantik itu._

_"Kau tahu... Air mata tidak akan mengalir dari orang setegar dan semanis hatimu." Lalu aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencium bibir gadis-gadis lainnya, yang secara fisik lebih cantik dan lebih seksi. Ya, kuulangi lagi, berkali-kali. Tapi yang kali ini, dengan seorang gadis seperti Claire, aku baru pertama kalinya. Dan rasa ciuman itu jauh lebih enak, melebihi rasa ciuman dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Mungkin saja karena aku begitu tersentuh dengan rasa rendah hati dan pancaran kehangatan darinya, yang membuatku melihat lebih dari sekedar tampang manisnya itu. Aku bisa merasakan hati Claire berdegup kencang, lalu secara perlahan aku melepaskan bibirku darinya._

_"Sk-Skye..." ujarnya pelan, wajahnya jauh lebih memerah dari sebelumnya._

_"Apa?"_

_"Selamat tidur... Have a nice dream." jawabnya, lalu tersenyum manis. Ya, senyum seperti itulah yang aku begitu harapkan tak akan pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan aku merasa bahwa malam ini pastilah merupakan malam terindah dalam hidupku._

(End of Flashback)

_

* * *

_

Claire's POV

Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku menangis ketika mengingat semua kejadian itu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat suara merdu Skye membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

'O-oi! Claire! Kau kenapa?" mukanya langsung terlihat rasa penyesalan. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pandai dalam membuat seseorang kembali ceria, kau tahu..."

Aku langsung mencengkeram lengannya dengan pelan, lalu menjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pipinya, mengingat tinggiku hanya sampai sebahunya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Skye. Haha, malam ini indah sekali, ya?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah..." jawabnya pelan, melihat kelangit, menggenggam telapak tanganku dengan pelan. "Claire... Sepertinya sudah larut malam, nih. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Ya! Ya, aku mau!" jawabku dengan semangat, lalu kita berdua berlari-lari kecil menuju ke Goodie Farm, sambil bergandengan tangan, juga suara tawa kita yang membahana ditengah malam...

- To be Continued-

* * *

GT: Akhirnya, selesai juga dah ni chapter... Maap ya kalau kependekkan... Dan juga karena update-nya yang gak kilat... :'( Padahal kemarin saat mid udah janji bakal update... Tapi nggak apa-apa!

O ya,** don't like? Then don't read! **

~ GrandTale


End file.
